Traditionally radiation or thermal curable coatings utilized combinations of silicone oils, wetting agents and polyethylene waxes to provide smoothness, abrasion resistance, low friction and scratch resistance. However these materials can be largely fugitive in nature and thus migratory leading to handling problems, lowering durability, and possibly working at cross-purposes leading to decreases in other coating properties such as gloss.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,996 disclosed the use of fluoroalcohol in U.V. epoxy-silicone coating formulations. The fluorinated alcohols were used to solubilize the U.V. initiator (sulfonium salt) to allow the polymerization reaction to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,165 related to an anti-fouling coating composition comprising a photopolymerization initiator or thermal polymerization initiator and fluorine containing (meth)acrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,207 relates to a curable composition for forming a cladding for an optical fiber having a refractive index of about 1.43 to 1.60.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,951 discloses isocyanate functionalized polyoxetane polymers with pendant fluorinated side chains that can optionally be chain extended with polyoxetanes or other polyethers, have the isocyanate group blocked, and be crosslinked into a network. These coatings were effective for glass run channels.